Caminos
by YhophyWC
Summary: Ella anhelaba cumplir su más grande sueño… – ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita?... ¿Será que los sueños se cumplen?


**Disclaimers**: Solo utilizo los nombres de mi pareja preferida de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary**: Ella anhelaba cumplir su más grande sueño… _– ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita?..._ ¿Será que los sueños se cumplen?

**Caminos**

/…Yo soy la princesa; la del cuento de Hadas; que por fin se quiere despertar, y tu eres el héroe, de las mil y un batallas  
ayúdame que me puedes salvar…/

Mi más grande ilusión en este momento era participar en algún baile, _soñar que fuera en mi honor era mi propia quimera_; mi madre me hablaba, de pequeña, de aquellos en los que ella era el centro de atención, por ser la Señorita Elizabeth Masen, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa; mi madre fue despojada de todo lujo y hasta de su propia familia en cuanto supieron que yo venia en camino, no es bien visto que una mujer de alcurnia sea madre soltera y mucho menos que el hombre que la embarazo sea un empleado, _que nunca supo de mi existencia_. Pero mi madre tomo la decisión de darme vida y no de quitármela, fue empleada de unos conocido de su familia, y luego antes de que ella falleciera empezó a trabajar en esta morada. Desde entonces es que estoy aquí, gracias al cielo mis patrones no decidieron dejarme sin un techo, ni alimento, desde los 8 años eh trabajado para ellos, en algunas ocasiones me impartieron la misma enseñanza que a sus hijas.

Aquí estaba yo fregando los pisos de la casona Denali, mi trabajo era ese; algunas personas nos trataban como seres inferiores, como insectos que si pudieran aplastar lo harían encantados, pero mis señores eran diferentes; amables y cálidos, después de todo quienes hacían todo por mantener su hogar en pie, éramos nosotros; la "servidumbre" .

-Bella es hora, deja eso ya mismo-dijo la inconfundible voz de Tanya Denali, la menor de la familia, sus hermanas Irina y Katherine, vivían con sus respectivos maridos en algún lugar de California.

-Pero señorita –dije en tono de reproche.

-Solo ya deja eso, los pisos tienen ese color, que… ¿quieres desteñirles?-articulo divertida, solo respondí con una mueca –vamos tenemos que ir en busca del regalo de la señorita "soy el centro del mundo" –rodando los ojos, por lo que solo reí.

-Solo aguarde un momento, ¿me da permiso para cambiar mi vestido?-dije derrotada, por lo que ella asintió ferviente.

Luego de horas de buscar el regalo apropiado para la festejada, Tanya después de mil y una bromas descubrió mi utopia de ir a un baile. Se le ocurrió una muy mala idea, en la que yo ni en mis más remotos sueños aceptaría. Y ahora por mi rotundo no, estaba confabulada con su madre. Esto seria peligroso para mi salud mental.

… (Y. W. C.)…

-Bella, nadie lo notara te lo puedo asegurar, mira te ves preciosa –dijo mostrando mi reflejo en uno de sus espejos de pie. Mi cabello recogido en un peinado alto; con los bucles que caían en mi espalda, mi maquillaje era suave; natural; y el vestido color manteca con magníficos bordados y sus detalles en un color más intenso. Era increíble el cambio si no me conociera, yo misma creería que era una "señorita" de clase.

-No creo que sea buena idea –por fin logre articular –nadie creerá que soy tú, me reconocerán.

-Isabella –luego de unos minutos hablo Carmen- coincido con Tanya, primero que nada tú deseas asistir a un baile y segundo Tanya no quiere compartir el mismo espacio que Ángela; por lo que tómalo como un favor hacia ella, además mi hija no es de la clase de señoritas que va a cada uno de los bailes por lo que no te reconocerán fácilmente, además de que es una mascarada, por que quiere imponer una nueva moda la hija de los señores Weber –sonrío calidamente, brindándome confianza.

-Por cierto me olvidaba, aquí esta tú mascara –dijo dando saltitos la muchacha de cabellos color fresa, y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa sincera incrustada en sus labios- esta noche eres Tanya, la hija menor de Carmen y Eleazar Denali, no dejes que nadie te trate inferior, no por que serás yo –dijo rodando sus ojos- sino por que nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento, y tú no eres menos que esas personas. ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita -con una sonrisa me acerque para darle un abrazo sincero de gratitud- gracias Tanya.

El camino a la residencia Weber era un tanto largo por lo que tuvimos que partir de inmediato, todavía no estaba muy segura del porque me había atrevido a semejante osadía, estaba abusando de la confianza de mis patrones y les debería por el resto de mis días, solo esperaba no avergonzarlos, ni que descubrieran mi intrepidez. Mis manos enfundadas en unos preciosos guantes empezaban a sudar mientras que mi estomago daba mil vueltas, a causa de los movimientos de la carroza…

-Bella tranquilízate –una voz ronca llena de tranquilidad, hablo- todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –con esa voz que siempre respete, el señor Eleazar destilaba sabiduría, y le admiraba; siempre soñé que si algún día conocía a mi padre fuese como él o siquiera una cuarta parte, no tenia inseguridades, amaba a su familia más que al dinero, le importaba más como se sentía un empleado antes de cómo iba todo en el comercio, amable, pero centrado y objetivo.

-Si señor –articule mientras bajaba la mirada.

…

En cuanto entramos a la casona, las miradas fueron posadas sobre nosotros para en seguida volver a sus respectivos asuntos. Luego de unos minutos, Eleazar y Carmen se dirigieron hacia donde suponía estarían los dueños de la residencia y la festejada, por lo que yo les seguía pisándole los talones, admirando como la "crema y nata" de Londres como suelen llamarle, se mantenían enfrascados cada uno en distintas conversaciones, oí desde política hasta cosas banales, era asombroso. Justo en el centro me detuve, girando maravillada al ver la residencia no era como la humilde morada de mis patrones. Una asombrosa araña de cristal en lo alto, mientras que los pisos relucientes de una misma tonalidad color pastel. Azorada estaba; _¿Como podía una persona vivir en semejante lugar y más aún como podía su servidumbre limpiar todo eso sin que al terminar tuviera que volver a comenzar?_, cuando me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Tanya ellos son Mitchell y Margaret Weber.

-Un placer conoceros –inclinándome en modo de reverencia como suponía debía ser siempre, ellos hicieron lo mismo. En cuanto apareció una muchacha sin mascara detrás de ellos con aire de grandeza, con un exuberante pero a la vez lindo vestido, con mucho maquillaje tratando de sobresaltar sus facciones.

-Mirad, Ángela, ya conoces a Eleazar y Carmen, pero no a Tanya, os presento –no me paso desapercibida la sonrisa extremadamente falsa que me dedico en forma de saludo.

-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo Tanya? –articulo la morena, y automáticamente mis ojos fueron directo a Carmen, quien asintió; pero algo me decía que si estaba sola con aquella muchacha me cortaría en pedacitos.

-Claro –dije dudando, pero le seguí- ¿Cómo esta pasando su cumpleaños señorita? –articule luego de unos mortecinos minutos de silencio. Pero mi sorpresa no fue tanta como mi susto en cuanto la muchacha se giro a mí y con sus orbes cafés se posaron en mí como un par de dagas.

-Mirad te lo voy a dejar claro, todas aquí saben que es lo que deben y no hacer por lo que al ser nueva en esto-articulo con egocentrismo- te dejare en claro la única regla que tienes que seguir. No te acerques a mi futuro marido, no hables con él, no le sonrías, ni siquiera le dirijas una mirada.

-Señorita, siento si eh causado la impresión equivocada, yo no eh venido con intención de encontrar, ni de buscar a un compañero, además no creo que deba estar tan insegura de su prometido.

-Sinceramente me importa muy poco algo de ti, solo te advierto que no te acerques a él, no te acerques a Edward Cullen, ¿me escuchaste? –dijo levantando la barbilla.

-No se preocupe señorita ya os eh dicho, no eh venido en busca de un compañero, si me disculpa –dije en tono cansino, ahora entendía lo que decía Tanya y todo el pueblo sobre que la señorita dejaba mucho que desear cuando no estaba enfrente de sus padres. Me retire a ver como bailaban después de todo esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Mire maravillada como en el gran salón los hombres y mujeres formaban dos líneas opuestas, ellos del lado derecho y las muchachas del lado izquierdo, girando de forma repetida algunas veces, se podía apreciar como alguna muchachas con sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa veían con adoración a sus parejas, y los muchachos sonreían muy satisfechos, cada par parecía enfrascado en su propia burbuja.

Mire a mi alrededor, esto era demasiado para mi, esto era a lo que alguna vez mi madre había pertenecido y por mi culpa debió dejarlo, no es que fueran los mismos dioses, pero yo le había quitado todo esto, por mi de ser una señorita paso a ser una "sirvienta", que limpiaba lo que tiraban quienes una vez fueron sus iguales, sus manos delicadas tuvieron que padecer las horas de aseo, las horas de cultivos, los malos tratos y miradas lascivas de sus antiguos amigos. El desprecio e injurias de su propia familia. Todo por que había decidido dar a luz a su pequeño ángel como solía llamarme.

-No esta bien que un ángel llore –una voz dulce, y suave como el terciopelo me saco de mi ensoñación, ni siquiera sabia que estaba en el palco de la residencia, ni mucho menos que estaba llorando. Fue entonces cuando con cuidado seque mis lágrimas y me digne a ver a aquel caballero. Jamás en mi vida creí sentir aquel vértigo al ver a una persona, me quede sin reaccionar por unos minutos, el hombre frente a mi debía de tener unos 23 años, su rostro lucia contrariado, mientras que sus orbes esmeraldas tenían cierto brillo que bajo la luz de luna lo hacían lucir más hermosos de lo que ya eran, su cabello peinado correctamente hacia tras; aunque se podía ver claramente su color castaño cobrizo, de alta estatura, espalda derecha que mostraba claramente su firmeza –siento haber asustado a la señorita –articulo en modo de disculpa para luego hacer una reverencia y al escuchar mi silencio, giro para retirarse, pero algo le detuvo- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –cuestiono demasiado preocupado que hasta el mismo se asusto.

-No se preocupe por mi estaré bien, no es nada –dije sonriendo cálidamente. A estas personas les importaba muy poco los sentimientos de otros, y mucho menos los de una sirvienta.

-Me disculpara mi atrevimiento –pregunto dudoso, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente - ¿aceptaría usted mi compañía? –inmediatamente, me sonroje; jamás en mi vida había un hombre dicho algo bonito para conmigo, por el contrario, y mucho menos quería pasar un tiempo en mi compañía.

-No creo que sea bueno para usted, que este solo con una… -cerré los ojos por un segundo, hoy era una señorita no una sirvienta más- conmigo.

-¿Por qué?, si me permite saber –solo reí, divertida- ¿Qué es gracioso señorita?

-Es un tanto curioso el caballero...

-Lo siento no fue mi intención incomodarla –articulo con la cabeza un tanto gacha para esconder sus pómulos sonrosados.

-No se preocupe, pero ¿No quiere bailar y charlar con las personas de allí?- moví mi rostro, hacia la dirección del baile.

-En realidad ansío más su compañía que la de cualquiera en aquel lugar –y puedo jurar que se hubiera podido se hubiese golpeado en la frente, por alguna razón, razón que comprendí 5 segundos después; el prefería estar allí a fuera _conmigo_, antes que toda esa gente. Fue entonces que me sonroje más que antes, y le sonreí; algo en él me transmitía confianza, se acerco hasta el banquillo que había cerca, y yo le acompañe.

-¿Por qué lloraba? –pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

- Recordé una historia –dije sintiendo mi pecho oprimirse, la historia de mi madre. Él solo me dirigió una mirada interrogante, quería conocer más- una muchacha de unos 20 años pertenecía a la alta sociedad, era la hija favorita de sus padres, la sobrina preferida de sus tíos, la hermana distinguida, la nieta ejemplar –dije sonriendo- jamás supo que era el amor, solo conocía lo que en libros leía y soñaba siempre con vivir uno con tal intensidad como el de sus novelas preferidas. Un día…un muchacho, perfecto a sus ojos se cruzo en su camino, ellos se enamoraron profundamente, solo se veían por las noches protegidos por la luna hasta el alba en su lugar especial, por que el muchacho tenia un defecto a los ojos de su familia; era un empleado, un muchacho que no tuvo acceso a una educación, solo sabia muy bien su oficio, era el chiquillo que trabajaba en la huerta de sus vecinos, que humildemente estaba ahorrando para comprar su hogar, y llevar a su amada con él.

Pero la familia se entero un día, la joven estaba embarazada de aquel muchacho, ellos no sabían que en secreto ambos se casarón, al muchacho lo hicieron echar y sus ex patrones lo enviaron a algún lugar que ella jamás supo –tome aire, lo necesitaba demasiado, nadie más sabia esto, ni siquiera Tanya quien era mi mejor amiga- Mientras que a ella querían arrebatarle aquel fruto de su amor, hasta una cita con algún medico que se especializaba en… eso… habían planeado; ella les rogó, les imploro que dejaran a su bebe nacer, pero su familia le dio a elegir o se sacaba a ese… "bastardo"…como solían llamarle, o seria despojada de todo; su titulo, sus objetos personales, sus bienes y su familia.

-¿Cuál fue su elección? –pregunto luego de mi silencio que parecía eterno, parecía estremecido por aquella elección. Solo le mire y le sonreí.

-Ella prefirió a su bebe antes que todo, dio su vida por aquella pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? –pregunto aún más intrigado.

-Elizabeth Swan –nombre con melancolía a mi madre- dio la luz de la vida a una niña que según ella era hermosa –reí al recordar las miles de veces que me lo recordaba- la llamo Isabella…

-Hermoso nombre el que le dio…-mostrando una sonrisa cálida- ¿Usted hubiera tomado la misma decisión? –dijo al cabo de unos minutos en los que parecía pensar muy profundamente. Y articulo como si fuese algo indebido preguntarme aquello.

-Jamás tendré que tomar esa decisión –dije sonriendo cálidamente, lo que decía no era una mentira; yo era una sirvienta. Si algún día me casara, seria con alguien que me amara y viceversa; pero jamás tendría que elegir entre lujos y algo mío; como lo fui para mi madre, por que no poseía tales lujos.

-Lo dice muy segura, el no enamorarse de alguien que no sea de su "misma clase", ¿Por qué? –pregunto demasiado interesado.

-No existen clases, solo existen personas que tienen más que otras, y aquellas en lugar de brindar la más minima posibilidad a los que no tienen, solo utilizan sus títulos y posición para tratar como basura a los que no tuvieron su misma suerte, sin ponerse un minuto a pensar que seria de ellos si algún día las cosas cambiaran o si ellos estuvieran en esa situación y como les gustaría ser tratados, no todos son iguales cabe aclarar. Y respondiendo a su pregunta yo jamás tomare esa decisión puesto que yo no poseo tales lujos.

-Me gusta como piensa, pero ¿Cómo que no posee lujos? –Ups me parece que se me fue la lengua, no tendría que haber hablado con este hombre, me había descubierto, _no, yo sola me deje indefensa_.

-Edward... Aquí esta - dijo una vocecilla salvándome, pero no sabia que era peor esos orbes cafés destilando cinismo o responder aquella pregunta. Él solo la miro asustado y con cierto cansancio –Le estaba buscando para que me acompañara en un baile –dijo osada, pero si el muchacho se llamaba Edward…eso significaba… que era su prometido, una gran desolación se apodero de mi sin ninguna razón evidente, aquél hombre era un extraño que acababa de conocer y solo lo vería esta noche… después de todo yo no era Tanya Denali, ni ninguna señorita de clase.

-Lo siento Ángela, pero la señorita es mi compañía esta noche –yo casi me caigo de bruces, estaba rechazando bailar con su prometida ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba loco no cabía duda, _el perfecto extraño estaba chiflado, pero para que mentirme era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, algún defecto tenia que tener_. La muchacha era un perfecto poema. Quiso objetarle, pero algo vio en los orbes esmeraldas que levanto la barbilla y se marcho con un "que disfruten de la velada".

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-La señorita Weber esta muy acostumbrada a pedirme un baile en cada ocasión que se presenta, y aunque no es muy de caballeroso de mi parte rechazarle, prefiero un millón de veces observarla a usted que ser pisado por la señorita Weber –dijo sonriendo en un tono bromista, escondiendo sus palabras en código. Su sonrisa encandilaba; preciosa era quedarse corta con la descripción, tal así que casi me olvido de respirar. Miré hacia un lado cohibida por tanta atención, ningún muchacho me había tratado con tanta simpatía, lástima que sólo hablaría con él esta noche, y hasta como alguien más – ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita? –rápidamente se envaro y cuestionó nervioso sacándome de mi trance, dude unos momentos, pero su rostro me transmitía una sensación de calidez. Por miedo a que el sueño se rompiera solo asentí.

El tomo mi mano y me escolto hasta el centro, _se posiciono en frente de mí_; en el gran salón, con más de una mirada encima. Sonreía como los mismos personajes fantásticos descriptos por los poetas, ambos sonriendo, sin una razón lógica que pudiera explicar la felicidad que inundaba mi ser, el perfecto extraño era más que eso y sabia que no podía siquiera ser amiga de él, pero una vocecilla me dijo que aprovechara el resto de la noche hasta que las luces se apagaran y el telón de mi actuación acabara.

_-Creo que ah olvidado algo señorita…-dijo después de que Carmen y Eleazar me indicaran que era hora de irnos, su rostro tenia cierta extrañeza mostraba aplomo y a la vez picardía._

_-No lo creo –frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar, pero la nada misma vino a mí._

_-Hemos hablado de nuestros gustos de música, libros, pensamientos; y demás cosas, hasta de nuestros hábitos, pero sin embargo…No, nos hemos presentado –enuncio divertido, y yo caí en una carcajada, secundada por él- mi nombre es, como ya lo ah escuchado; Edward Cullen y ¿Usted? _

_-yo soy Be… Tanya –dije en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que iba a pronunciar – Tanya Denali, si esa soy yo –pronuncie con algo de nerviosismo. Él solo tomó mi mano y beso el dorso, claro no es raro que miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas resonaran en mi cuerpo de punta a punta, cada vez que él toca una parte de mí ¿cierto? _

_-__**Ma belle dame**__ -articulo con una voz sedosa, en un excelente francés que hizo que dejara de respirar, él me miro divertido por mis momentos de poca lucidez, pero es normal que sienta un vértigo que nace desde mi estómago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo ¿cierto? No es común que un caballero le brinde esas palabras a una sirvienta… pero él no lo sabe, ni lo sabría…_

Buenas noches aquí yo otra vez en realidad tendría que estar estudiando para cuatro parciales anuales -.-, pero como estoy contenta feliz chocha fuizzz pongo esto ;D Este era la primera parte del OS que iba a presentar en el Season Cullen Constest… pero por temas de tiempo no pude terminarlo de escribir por que muy bien el final todavía sigo sin definirlo…se como lo quiero, pero me falta sentarme a escribir y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo…

Esto… no quiero ilusionarles por que estoy mal con los tiempos, asi que no se cuando pondre la continuación si logro terminarla de escribir… así que si leen y quieren mas tendrán que esperar con mucha pero mucha paciencia…Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, de a poco voy mejorando o eso creo…me fui a 2 semanas del estreno de eclipse…

…**Yhophy Welling Cullen…**


End file.
